


Re-Sleeping

by raendown



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 21:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15805269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: Rather than dragging his best friend out of bed Madara finds himself dragged back in to bed by his best friend's little brother.





	Re-Sleeping

Instead of knocking like most polite people would, Madara banged his way through Hashirama’s front door with very little thought for unimportant things like ‘propriety’ or ‘manners’. He had places to be and people to see. Waiting around just for someone else to open it for him was a waste of time.

Hashirama never minded, he was sure of that. The man was long used to the way Madara preferred to make his way through life and had adjusted himself around such habits, as was his way. Mito did mind. Her glare was as sharp as the blades hiding in her hair ornaments when he came in to the kitchen but Madara comfortably ignored her. After many harsh words from both of them and not a few dramatic fits on Hashirama’s part the two of them had reluctantly agreed to keep whatever peace they could in the only way they could manage: by ignoring each other as much as possible.

“Why are you not in the tower yet?” Madara demanded without preamble, skipping straight past useless greetings. He sneered when Hashirama tried to open his mouth and speak without swallowing his mouthful of breakfast. Their illustrious Hokage rethought his actions upon seeing that look and quickly chewed his food first.

“I slept in.”

“How on earth did you accomplish that? Doesn’t your slave driver of a brother roll you out of bed every morning?”

Madara paused for a moment to smirk, imagining it. If there was one thing he and Tobirama agreed upon it was that Hashirama’s habit of laziness could not be allowed to continue if he wanted to make a good leader for this village. He’d had to listen to his friend whining about Tobirama’s wakeup calls several times now and the mental image of it never failed to amuse him.

“He never came to wake me today. I think he’s still sleeping actually.” Hashirama craned his neck to look down the hallway as though he might spontaneously develop the ability to see through walls and check for himself.

“I don’t believe you,” Madara told him bluntly. “That creature never sleeps.”

“My brother isn’t a _creature_. Why can’t you too be nice to each other?”

“Perhaps if he removed whatever stiff pole is hidden up his arse and unbend every so often I might be more inclined to.” Madara sniffed, indicating without words how unlikely he thought such a scenario to be. Hashirama sighed and shook his head but waved his chopsticks somewhere vaguely to his left.

“You are more than welcome to try and wake him up but I have to warn you that you would be risking your own life doing it.”

Mito leaned forward to rest her chin on both hands, smiling dangerously. “Oh please do,” she said. Madara resisted the urge to stick his tongue out at her like a petulant child.

“It can’t be all that dangerous,” he insisted. “We all know I’m stronger than him if he attacks. I’m not afraid.”

“Not that kind of danger, my friend!” Hashirama’s voice called after him but Madara ignored it, already marching his way down the hall and peeking in through all the doors until he’d found a bedroom which could only belong to Senju Tobirama.

Books lined the walls until there was no space for any type of personal decoration. A squat dresser broke up the monotony along one wall with Tobirama’s infamous favorite sword displayed on top in a rather nicely carved wooden stand. Against the opposite wall, blocking access to some of the books, there sat a bed with twisted blankets and a puff of white hair barely visible atop the pillow. Madara narrowed his eyes at the puff.

How dare he sleep so sweetly through the morning while all the other responsible adults rose to do actual work?

Making no effort to keep his footsteps quiet, Madara stomped open and yanked the covers away. Then he jerked back in surprise at the sheer exhaustion visibly stamped across the other man’s face. Dark circles painted the skin underneath his eyes and the crease between his brows had rarely been deeper. Something like purple ink was smudged in a wonky half-moon shape on one cheek, clearly unnoticed before he fell in to bed. With one hand tucked up under his chin and the other twitching against the sheets in front of his chest he looked nothing like the terror who stalked the Tower halls yowling about improperly completed paperwork.

It was disappointing, actually. Madara scowled down at the man in the bed with a great deal of offense. He’d been hoping for embarrassing sleep habits or to at least have the pleasure of some sort of wakeup revenge like rolling _him_ out of bed for a change. Now he was faced with an utterly human and very obviously tired man, which he thought was kind of rude. He didn’t particularly want to have Tobirama humanized in his mind.

“Wake up,” he grumbled half-heartedly. “You’re late.”

Tobirama slept on without so much as a twitch.

“Oi, wake up I said.” Reaching out, Madara prodded him in the shoulder gently. Amazingly, that had no effect either.

A few more pokes garnered no response and patting him lightly on the side of his face did nothing. Feeling brave, Madara dared to give a gentle shake to one shoulder then leapt back, frowning when all Tobirama did was roll on to his back and snuffle lightly.

Rising to his full height, Madara set both hands on his hips and looked down his nose at the idiot before him.

“What a dead log,” he said. “Get up. There is work to be done and it’s not my fault you apparently do not understand what an appropriate bedtime is.”

He bent down to bunch his fists in the material of Tobirama’s well-wrinkled shirt. The intention had been to haul him bodily up from the bed and mercilessly shake until he either woke up or snapped his neck. Madara certainly did not expect Tobirama to immediately crack open one eye and smile sleepily at him, clearly still trapped in the clutches of a dream. It startled him just enough that the other man had time to reach up and pull him down instead.

Overbalanced, he was sent tumbling down on to the bed beside the other. His limbs flailed about as he scrambled to right himself, serving only to tangle him in to the sheets, but he was shocked in to complete stillness when Tobirama tugged their faces together with a contented hum and kissed him without so much as a single warning. He was further shocked by the moan which spilled out of his own throat.

Tobirama, apparently, was an excellent kisser even when he lacked proper consciousness.

As quickly as it happened it was all over. Madara was left hanging suddenly as Tobirama let his head fall back to the pillow and closed his eyes. Just as he began to wonder if that had actually just happened, Madara yelped when the other man rolled over and pinned him to the bed with all four limbs wrapped around him like a constricting snake. It was much more comfortable than his pride was prepared to admit but worse than that was the sound of the door opening and soft footsteps pausing just inside the room.

“Oh my,” Hashirama’s soft voice drifted across his ears. Madara strained and squirmed but he was unable to break his bedmate’s hold and was therefore forced to lie still until Hashirama padded across the room to lean over and meet his eyes with a twinkle of amusement. “Well don’t you look cozy?”

“Get me out of here,” Madara hissed. His friend tutted at him.

“And disturb my baby brother’s rest? I should think not. I did try to warn you so you brought this on yourself. Perhaps I’ll go back to bed myself for a little while.” Hashirama’s face took on a contemplative look before disappearing from view.

“No! Get back here you useless tree stump! Help me!”

His pleas were for naught. Hashirama’s footsteps faded away and the bedroom door closed with a gentle click, leaving him alone in a bed with Tobirama wrapped around him from behind. Well aware that he could have shouted his bedmate awake or even reached back to drill an elbow in to his gut in self-defense, Madara instead chose to lay perfectly still while doing his best not to think about why he was so reluctant to disturb the other man.

Originally his plans for the morning had included dragging Hashirama in to the office where he was supposed to already be seated behind his desk, hard at work. Then he had planned to hole up inside his own office and chip away at the mountains of paperwork which had piled up while he’d been away on a mission for the past week. Now it seemed that those plans would have to wait as he found himself unwilling to disturb Tobirama’s rest and would need to remain right where he was without moving if he didn’t wish to wake the man.

It wasn’t all bad though. Tobirama was warm against his back and the arms holding him tightly were a pleasant weight he wouldn’t find alone in his own bed. As Hashirama had said, he would probably end up falling asleep again himself – not what he had wanted to do with his morning but not such a bad thing either.

There were worse things in life than sleeping in Senju Tobirama’s arms.

Like explaining himself when the man woke up. Madara was more than happy to put that off for as long as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a tumblr prompt. I'm aware it's sort of similar to another story of mine but ain't nothing wrong with doing the same thing twice!


End file.
